Wine Couple - 규민
by KyuMin1307
Summary: Sungmin mem-pout kesal. Lalu dengan jengkel namja manis itu itu menyentak lengan Kyuhyun yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya. Mengambil langkah seribu menuju kamar bertuliskan 'BunnyWolf' itu lalu membantingnya kasar. "Malam ini kau tidur di luar!" Teriak Sungmin dari dalam kamar. / KyuMin Drabble / BL / Terinspirasi Eunhyuk Twitter Update / DLDR! RnR?


Wine Couple - 규민

.

KyuMin Drabble

.

* * *

"Kau lelah?"

Sungmin tersenyum. Namja manis itu menggeleng pasti sambil mengecup bibir kekasihnya kilas.

"Aku yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu. Kau yang lelah karena belum istirahat sama sekali, heum?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Mengecup kening kekasihnya lagi dan membukan pintu _Dorm._ "Kita langsung tidur, _Arrachi?_"

Sungmin mengangguk seadanya. Namja manis itu melepas sepatu nya perlahan. Masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

Kyuhyun yang tanggap, menggerakkan tangannya untuk melingkar di pinggang Sungmin._ Namja _pemilik _smirk _itu mendekatkan bibir tebalnya ke telinga Sungmin. "Jangan biasakan melakukan sesuatu dengan mata terpejam. Kau bisa terkantuk nanti.."

Sungmin terkekeh pelan lalu membuka matanya. Tangan nya yang mungil itu mencubit halus pinggang kekasihnya.

"Kau yang begitu, selalu berjalan di _Airport _dengan mata yang terpejam. Kau pikir aku tidak memperhatikan _heh?_"

Kyuhyun mengerlingkan _Brown eyes _nya menggoda. "Aku tahu kau selalu memperhatikan ku, _chagi-yaa~_"

"Kyu, _ish!_"

"Kalian baru pulang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Lalu menatap Si _Dancing machine _yang tengah membaca majalah itu dengan mata menyipit.

"Kau belum tidur, _hyung?"_

Eunhyuk meletakan majalah yang sendari tadi di bacanya lalu tangannya bergerak meraih remote TV untuk mematikannya.

"Aku menunggu kalian."

Sungmin mengerjab bingung. "Ada apa, Hyuk? Apa ada masalah?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Hanya ingin meminum _Wine _ini-" Eunhyuk menggangkat _Paper Bag _berlogo toko _Wine _kelas atas itu.

"-Bersama kalian. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sebentar. Seperti meminta persetujuan. Merasa tak ada tanggapan pasti, Kyuhyun kembali menatap Eunhyuk. "Maaf _hyung_, tapi ak-"

"Baiklah." Potong Sungmin cepat. Tak tega melihat wajah muram Eunhyuk. _Namja _manis itu lalu mengambil langkah ke dapur. Mengambil tiga _goblet _dan sebuah piring lalu meletakannya di atas meja makan.

"Aku yakin kalian tidak akan menyesal setelah melihat _Wine _apa yang ku dapat." Eunhyuk mengukir _Gummy Smile _nya lalu meletakan beberapa tas plastik ke atas meja. Mengeluarkan empat botol _Soju _dan menyusun nya. Lalu terakhir mengeluarkan _Wine _dengan botol paling besar.

"Woah! _San Pedro 1865_? Bukankah ini _limited edition_,_ hyung?"_

Eunhyuk mengangguk singkat lalu membuka tutup botol _Wine _buatan negara _Chili _itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku harus berebut dengan harga tak murah untuk mendapatkan ini."

Eunhyuk menuangkan _Wine_ itu sama rata di ketiga _goblet _itu. Lalu ia mengangkat salah satu nya.

"_Cheeeeaars!"_

.

.

"Tidak lelah?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Hei, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan pertanyaan itu dua jam yang lalu?"

Sungmin tertawa. Ia lelah? Tentu saja! Ini sudah dua jam berlalu dari jadwal tidur seharusnya. Besok mereka harus ke _Airport _pagi-pagi sekarang. Tapi bahkan tak sedikitpun ia memejamkan mata hingga pukul tiga dini hari. Bahkan Eunhyuk sudah terlelap sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak lelah." Sungmin tersenyum. Tapi wajahnya tak dapat berbohong. Guratan lelah itu jelas terukir di wajah manisnya.

Kyuhyun menyadari itu. _Namja _tampan itu bergerak mendekati Sungmin yang tengah menyusun piring-piring bekas dan gelas kotor. Lalu menggapai wajah manis itu lembut. Kyuhyun mengusap mata lelah itu sayang. "Kau berbohong. Perlu kau ketahui, mata ini-" Kyuhyun mengecup kedua mata itu bergantian.

"-Tidak pernah bisa berbohong padaku. _Huh?_"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan membereskan ini semua. Kau ke kamar lah dulu,"

"Tidak. Aku akan menunggumu.." Kyuhyun mengambil langkah menuju sofa lalu mengeluarkan _I-pad _nya. Berniat membuka _Account _Twitter nya.

"Ming~ kemari!" Kyuhyun berseru sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Memberi isyarat agar Sungmin duduk di pangkuan nya.

"Sebentar," Sungmin segera membawa tumpukan piring kotor itu ke dapur. Berencana akan membersihkannya esok pagi saja.

"Ada apa?" Sungmin mengikuti perintah itu. Ia segera mendudukan dirinya di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di sofa.

Kyuhyun secara _refleks _melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin. Lalu menunjuk layar _I-pad _nya. "Lihat, Eunhyuk meng-_upload _selca kita bertiga,"

"Eungh?" Sungmin menatap layar _I-pad _milik Kyuhyun. Keningnya berkerut cemas.

"Kyu~"

"Heum?" Kyuhyun memainkan jemari panjang nya di atas layar itu. Membaca ratusan bahkan ribuan _mention _yang ditujukan padanya dan Sungmin. _Namja _tampan itu tersenyum menatap antusiasme para KyuMin _Shipper._

_'Padahal hanya sebuah foto, bagaimana jika mereka tahu apa yang selama ini aku dan Sungmin lakukan' _kekeh Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Apa tidak apa?"

"_Huh?_"

Sungmin meraih _I-pad _putih itu dari tangan Kyuhyun lalu meletakannya di atas meja. Dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana jika _Netizen _curiga? Semua penggemar kita mengetahui hobi kita meminum _Wine _berdua. Aku takut kalau mereka akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.."

Kyuhyun melengos. Terlalu jengah dengan sifat Sungmin yang mudah khawatir. "Kau terlalu khawatir berlebih Ming. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, aku akan melindungimu. Dan lagi, Bukankah itu wajar? Aku juga sering keluar atau bahkan meng-_upload selca _bersama Changmin, Siwon _hyung_, Eunhyuk _hyung, _dan semua baik-baik saja. Terlebih sekarang kita bersama Eunhyuk _hyung_. Tidak akan terjadi suatu hal yang buruk, aku berjanji." Suara itu melemah. Kyuhyun sadar ia telah lepas kendali.

"Kyu~"

"Berhenti memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit seperti tempo hari,"

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia menghela napas lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"_Hah, _baiklah. Maafkan aku.."

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut punggung sintal kekasihnya. Lalu meraih kembali _Gadget _nya dari atas meja. "Tidak ingin ikut membaca?"

Sungmin secepatnya berbalik lalu merebut _I-pad _putih itu dan mulai membaca deretan huruf itu satu persatu.

_** SM_Wife** : '****__-GaemGyu_ Aku berharap Eunhyuk menyingkir agar bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas' 

"Sayangnya tidak seperti yang kau harapkan!" Sungut Kyuhyun lalu menggeser layar itu ke bawah.

_** Joy137** : 'KyuMin! Aku berharap aku bisa ikut bersama kalian menikmati Wine malam ini! **-GaemGyu**'_

_"Tidak akan ku biarkan!" Kyuhyun terkekeh._

_** May_joy** : 'Aku tidak bisa tidur setelah melihat postingan Eunhyuk, kupikir mungkin sekarang kalian sedang menikmati waktu berdua **-GaemGyu -im_SM****l**'_

"Woah! Dia mengetahui nya, Kyu!" Sungmin tersenyum sumringah.

"Kau lihatkan? Mereka mendukung kita."

Sungmin mengangguk lalu kembali menarik _touch screen _itu kebawah. "Aku tidak menyangka. Mereka akan se-antusias ini."

_** Sungminimings** : Aku mencintai kalian! **-GaemGyu -im_SMl** _

Sungmin tersenyum kecil membaca deretan _Hangeul _itu. "_Nado saranghae~_"

"Bagaimana jika kita Meng-_upload _foto _Selca _kita yang lain? Seperti foto _Naked _mu setelah kita bercinta, mungkin?" Goda Kyuhyun dengan senyum mesumnya.

_**Blush!**_

"_YAH! _Kyu!"

Sungmin menunduk. menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya yang tercetak jelas itu. _Namja _penyuka kelinci itu lalu mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun kesal.

_"Wae? Wae?"_ Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Sungmin mem-_pout _kesal. Lalu dengan jengkel _namja _manis itu itu menyentak lengan Kyuhyun yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya. Mengambil langkah seribu menuju kamar bertuliskan '_BunnyWolf' _itu lalu membantingnya kasar.

"Malam ini kau tidur di luar!" Teriak Sungmin dari dalam kamar.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget lalu segera menyentak _I-pad _nya kasar ke atas sofa dan mengetuk pintu ber-cat putih itu bruntal.

"Sayang~ buka pintu nya~"

"_Shirreo!"_

"Kau tega membiarkanku tidur di luar?"

"Tidur di kamar Hyukkie!"

Kyuhyun menghela napas lalu menyadarkan kepala nya di pintu itu frustasi. "Kau tau kan, aku tidak bisa tertidur jika tidak memelukmu~"

"…"

"Sayang?"

"…"

Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi lalu memutar tubuhnya bersandar di pintu itu. "_Baby _Ming?"

"_AISH!" _

Kyuhyun mengumpat. Dalam hati meruntuki kebodohanya membuat. Kelinci montok itu marah.

"_Oh my-"_

.

.

**_All Rise Hyuk Twitter Update:_**

"오늘은 오늘, 내일은 내일...우리는 늘 행복한거다 잊지말자"

_["Today is today, Tomorrow is Tomorrow... We should always be happy. Let's not forget it."]_

_._

.

END

.

* * *

**A/N :**

**judul nya aneh yaak? Mian :(**

**Wkwkwk saya tau kalo ini emang gaje, fail dan absurd. Maaphin yak :D**

**Drabble ini juga terinspirasi dari obrolan gaje ku bareng Echak di KaTalk :D  
**

**Dan buat emak, maaph kalo gaje huhu :'(  
**

**Last, RnR?**


End file.
